1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support stands and, more specifically, to a collapsible support stand having a collar positioned on the upper end and forming an integral part therewith. The device is designed to be used in pairs with a user supplied rod. Each stand is slidably inserted onto the distal ends of the rod by means of their respective collar and the legs are pivotally extended to their open position thereby providing means for support spooled material rotatively mounted on the rod.
The present invention has a primary support elements pivotally engaged by means of a fastener to a pivoting support element positioned therebetween having a holding element integral to it's structure and protruding therefrom, with the holding element having a throughbore that creates a receiving aperture for insertion therethrough of a rod or axle. When the spindle or axle is inserted into the receiving aperture the U-shaped support element is swung forward till further movement is obstructed by the rod or axle, this operation articulates the support elements into an “A” frame configuration. When a sufficient number of the present invention are attached to the axle or spindle of the desired spool or reel to be unwound, they are placed with the bottom portion of the support elements contacting a foundation surface. While supporting the held rod or axle the present invention also provides a clamping action produced by the gravitational forces originating from the held rod or axle and spool or reel, these gravitational forces cause the support elements contacting the ground to apply torque about the pivotal connection provided by the fastener, the torsional forces are however obstructed by the held spindle or axle creating a clamping action about the rod or axle between the holding element and pivoting support element. Additionally the support elements may be outfitted with adjustable telescopic elements to adjust for height and length of the support elements to accommodate for larger spools or reels to provide sufficient ground clearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other support devices designed for spools or reels. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 442,309 issued to Diamond et al. on Dec. 9, 1890.
Another patent was issued to Topp on Jan. 1, 1924 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,209. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,717 was issued to Davis on Sep. 23, 1924 and still yet another was issued on May 14, 1968 to Godson as U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,071.
Another patent was issued to Peterson on Jan. 29, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,028. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,047 was issued to Franks, Jr. on Jun. 21, 1988. Another was issued to Arrington on Jun. 12, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,601 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to Holliday as U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,701.
Another patent was issued to Honnecke, et al. on Jun. 20, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,780. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,100 was issued to Cloud on Oct. 9, 2001. Another was issued to Standard Telefon Og Kabel-Fabric on Feb. 10, 1960 as United Kingdom No. GB827,826 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 12, 1964 to Clarke as United Kingdom Patent No. GB966,726.